


Pride

by winterwaltz6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaltz6/pseuds/winterwaltz6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo meets Gordon.  Gordon meets Jo.  One is too smart and the other too curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exploration of a piece of canon that was never mentioned through the show. According to Jo's canon diary (S2 DVD special features, if I remember correctly), she had a bit of a crush on Gordon after first meeting him. A friend of mine and I had originally talked about writing an epic AU fic where Jo goes off and hunts with Gordon, but we never managed to find the time for it. But I was too taken with the idea and started writing anyways. This was what I ended up with.

Jo’s parents may be overprotective, but she certainly hasn’t lived a sheltered life. Being surrounded by hunters can do that to a person. Being a waitress to them from the age of twelve, even under her mother’s watchful eye, well, that’s just asking for it.

She’s met plenty of hunters, and though their situations might differ, they’re all the same. She hears all their stories, exaggerated mostly, probably—though how she would know is a moot point since she’s never been out in the field. Jo thinks that at the ripe old age of fourteen, she’s seen it all and nothing can surprise her anymore.

When she first meets Gordon, he’s like all the others. The lone wolf out for vengeance. A bit crazy, but only because he is much too sane. If her mother seems a bit wary of him, well, all the better. Jo isn’t rebellious, see, it’s just that what her mother usually tries to keep away from her is what Jo really needs. This is what she tells herself to alleviate the guilt, at least.

Gordon always orders beer and never goes beyond anything even resembling a buzz. Jo likes to wait on him because he actually tips her and doesn’t think her ass is a pincushion.

He only shows up once a month or so, but even the second time he comes in, he remembers her name. He pauses with his beer halfway to his mouth, a small tight smile playing with his lips. “Jo, right?” he asks, but she knows that he knows it is. Jo can only tilt her head, wondering what game he is playing with her. When he sits in silence the rest of the night, she wonders if she’s mistaken about him.

The fourth or fifth time he shows up, she really can’t remember, except the fact that it is biting cold and there is a light covering of snow on his jacket, he orders his beer but doesn’t drink it. When she stops by his table to check on him, he waves her off saying he won’t need anything else for the night.

Jo knows the signal for get lost, but notices the small speck of blood dotting the cuff of his sleeve right as she turns away. A weird tingle runs deep in her stomach, but she ignores the sensation and runs off before he can notice it. He has sharp eyes.

It isn’t long before Gordon’s silence begins to intrigue Jo. He is clearly one of the best hunters to come through the Roadhouse, and one of the only who she feels any sort of respect for.

During one of the slower nights, her mother leaves Jo to run the bar for a few hours while she takes inventory in the basement. Jo is alone and wiping tables when he walks through the door. He gives her that taut smile he has and declines a drink. He tells her that he only came for the company of others. Jo thinks it is a weird thing to say considering he never speaks with anyone and always sits alone. He’s out of luck anyway, as she is the only one present.

He sits at the bar instead of a table. After a while, Jo screws up her courage and asks Gordon why he’s really there. His face goes blank, but Jo can see it is obvious that she’s asked the right question. His head tilts down toward the bar, and she can no longer see his expression.

After a moment, his soft laugh fills the air. The sound of it makes Jo shiver, though she thinks it might actually be from fear more than anything else. He slides a twenty on the bar, even though he hasn’t ordered anything. “I’ll see you around, kid.” And then he’s gone.


End file.
